Damien Crossly
Name: Damien Crossly Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'0 Weight: 136 lbs Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Black Kills: One or None Weapon: Whistle Appearance: Damien is of a short build and appears to have short arms. He is quite a muscular Caucasian who appears to be tanned due to being on swim team. He has a rounded face with small-buttoned lips that are mostly formed into a smile, his nose is at a bent angle as it had been broken in a fight when he was younger and his hazel-like eyes are a rounded shape. His black hair is messy and shagging-looking and he prefers to keep it that way. He normally has his glasses on him, but he uses contact lenses more regularly. Damien isn't very picky about what he has in his wardrobe. He is very favourable towards bright and dark-colored clothing. Damien mostly like to wear short-sleeved T-shirts, any colored jeans and white sneakers. When it is colder weather, he will put on jackets and long-sleeved shirts to keep himself warm. On Announcement Day, he was wearing a black jacket with a light green, long-sleeved shirts underneaths, grey jeans, red gloves, a blue woolie hat and black sneakers. Interests: Damien has had an interest in swimming ever since he was a kid due to his family taking him and his brother to the swimming pool and he continues to do swimmng for fun instead of getting competitive over it. He also got into singing as he was growing up on watching and listening to music videos and he evenually started to take singing lessons to improve. He is also into making sketches of other people as he always wanted to draw ever since he was a kid and he still does it to this day. History: Damien is an only child who was born to Dexter and Annette Crossly. His parents are very patriotic to their country and they want Damien to go into the military when he is older. His father was a former military man and he wants his son to have the perfect future. His father works as a mechanic and his mother is a nurse. They never really asked their son what he wanted and he feels forced by their ambitions for him. He pretends that he is pro-patriotic so that his parents won't be disappointed in him and he hopes to one day be free from the pressure of going to the military. Damien didn't really have anything very eventful happening in his life as he was growing up and he preferred to do the things that he loved. When his father isn't lecturing him about how to be a military man; Damien was allow to partake in his favourite activities and he would hang out with his friends. He is on the school choir as a singer and he uses his private time to go swimming or doing his sketches. Personality: Damien is a very friendly and an outgoing person who will always be there for his friends. He is stressed about going to the military and he is too afraid to speak about how he doesn't want to go. He is very neutral on the subject of the military and the government and he tries to keep his opinion to himself. He likes to be sociable with a lot of people and he likes to get along with everyone. Reputation: Damien is seen as pretty popular around the school and not many people have anything bad to say about him. However if people bring up the subject of the military or the government; he will keep quiet on his opinions and he tries to change the subject to other topic. The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: '''Bianca Cantrell (NPC) '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Whistle (assigned weapon), Kama (from Bianca Cantrell, to Bridie Mossberg) '''Allies: 'Bridie Mossberg 'Enemies: '''Bianca Cantrell (NPC), Bridie Mossberg '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Damien, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Grave Encounter *Pool Of Blood *Little Bighorn *The Lost Generation *Semper Fidelis *...And An Ending After: *Somnambulists Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Damien Crossly. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue